British Boys can't drive: A One Direction Fanfiction
by Mireille729
Summary: When Vanessa gets hit by a car, she never expects that her life would change... for the better. (Sucky summary, but really good story!)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the people in this book, such as One direction, thank you. So far, this story is just K, but could get very violent in the next chapter, so watch out. If you're reading this for the second time, re-read this chapter and the next two ones, I changed them around and added more background.**

Chapter One

I plugged in my headphones as I ran-walked to work. I was already ten minutes late, and I really didn't want to be any later. I worked at a fashion studio called Blossom, and I loved my job very much. My boss started Blossom when she was 25, and has been running it for 50 years, but she still isn't ready to give it up yet. I am the intern, but also her manager and assistant, and I am only 19, (turning 20 next month) so the money does well for me. Especially since I go to The Fashion Institute College, which sometimes can be expensive. (Majoring in fashion- what else?) I heard a ping through my ear buds; my boss sent me a text saying,

"Where are you?" I answered quickly, "Sorry, car wouldn't start, had to walk." She answered back almost immediately. "If you're not in by 8:30, you're fired." Even though my boss liked me, she was very strict about timing. I looked down to my watch. It was 8:25. I was almost there, but I started running anyway, in my desperation to get to work. I pushed my light brown hair out of my face put my hood up. My hair is pretty long and sort of curly, and people tell me it looks beautiful with my bright blue eyes. I was medium height, and fit for my age. I was called very pretty, but since the one boy I went out with cheated and left me, I'm insecure and haven't dated since.

The cold air nipped at my nose. It was March and yet still 35 degrees, but in Ellsworth, Maine, the people who lived here were used to it. Ellsworth is a small city with about 7,000 people who lived there. And where I lived, a tiny town called Bailey, there were only about 500 people. Yeah, small town.

I started to cross the final street and glanced down at my watch again. I didn't look across the street to see if there were any cars, the street was never used unless new people were moving in or visiting, and it was still pretty early in the morning. Then, suddenly, I heard a honk. I looked up and acted like a deer in the headlights as a big black van shot towards me. It hit me on the hip and I flew back. I landed in the grass next to the sidewalk, luckily not hitting against anything cement. The black car screeched to a halt, and I heard a couple of people yell out. My hip ached with mind numbing pain, but I forced my eyes open. _I have to get to work_, I thought desperately. _I can't get fired_. I heard car doors slam in the distance, and people running over to where I lay.

"Oh no! What did we do?"

"Is she alive?"

"Miss, can you hear me? Miss, please speak." They were all talking at the same time, most of the voices were British but one had an Irish accent to it. I needed to tell them that I was okay.

"I think she's breathing." A nervous voice said, and slowly and painfully, I opened my eyes. I saw blurry heads, faces peering into mine as one of the heads grinned.

"She's awake, it's okay, she's alive." I heard sighs of relief and then a deeper voice say,

"Let's just take her to the car, she needs to rest and we should take her to the hospital." I tried to protest, to tell them I had a job to go to, and work to be done, but they picked my up and sat me down in the car.

"Sleep, love, rest your pretty head." I quietly obeyed and closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes slowly and yawned. As I adjusted to the bright light, I realized I didn't know where I was. I sat up, and quickly felt nauseous.

"Woah woah there love, lay back down. You need to rest." A British accented voice said near my ear, and I lay back down and turned my head in the direction of the voice. I stared in shock. My mouth opened and I rubbed my eyes. Then I rubbed my eyes again, harder.

"Do you have something in your eye love?" The boy looked at me concerned.

"I must be dreaming." I murmured to myself, and the boy laughed.

"Are you really?" I asked and he chuckled and said,

"Liam Payne? Yes love, you are not hallucinating." He patted my head softly.

I laughed slowly and said, "So you're the one who ran me over with a car?" he winced, and said, "I'm sorry about that. We're- we're all very extremely sorry about that." I smiled and said, "It's okay. So, where are the others?" I shifted in my hospital bed and looked at the door.

Liam walked over to the door, opened it, and called for the rest of the boys. One by one, Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan, and Zayn Malik. I tried not to let my jaw drop as the five most popular boy band members stood in front of me. (Okay, I'm a little biased.)

"Well, I think any directioner would be super happy to be hit by a car to get to meet you." I said, eyes shining and smiling happily.

"Oh, you are a directioner?" Niall's Irish accent made me giggle.

"Yeah, of course! Otherwise, I would sue you." The boys laughed. Then I remembered why I had gotten hit in the first place.

"Wait! I need to get to work! I'm late, and my boss said-"

"Don't worry," said Liam "We called your boss, and she said that it was a valid excuse, so she told us to help you to recover quickly so you can get back to work." I breathed out in relief and smiled, imagining my boss standing there, not fazed by the boy band's popularity.

A doctor came in and looked around. "Oh no, we can't have more than two people at a time. Sorry, some of you will have to go." Niall, Liam, and Zayn sighed as Harry and Louis pushed them out the door. They all yelled "feel better"s and "see you later"s on their way out, and then I was alone with Louis and Harry. They smiled at me, and Harry asked me what my name was.

"Oh, it's Vanessa. Vanessa Belle Blue." I smiled and they shook my hand.

"And where is your family?" Louis asked. "Shouldn't they be here at your side, making sure you're okay?" I froze.

"Well, I- I have a complicated family rela-" I stuttered and then heard a huge crash and someone shouting.

"Where's my daughter?" Oh god.

**So there's the first chapter! Please review and give me any critic, though I will keep writing the story, even without a certain number of reviews, because I hate leaving a storying ending at a cliffhanger. Yes, I stole a city from Maine, but I just made up a town. The college isn't real either, (for all I know.) Please enjoy! The second chapter will come out soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own One Direction. Simple as that. And it gets a little violent, but really not that much. (no blood or broken bones)**

Chapter Two

Vanessa's point of View

"Where's my daughter?" Oh god. He's here. My hands shook, and Harry noticed.

"Is that your father?" Louis looked concerned at my frightful face. "Step-father." I said, my voice wavering. "My real father died when I was a little girl, and my mother re-married a couple years after. My stepfather, Ray, pretended to be all kind and sweet, a perfect new man for my mom. But when they got married, he turned all sorts of evil." A tear leaked out as I remembered all the bruises I had to cover up and lie about to my mother. Harry brushed the tear of my face, and I half-smiled at him. "He never shows it to my mom though, she has a double black belt and could beat his ass out of the house before he could even try to explain." I laughed sadly, because I knew it would never happen. I could still hear shouting farther down the hall, and knew the doctors were trying to calm him down.

"To get away from Ray, I moved up here, saying that this was my favorite college. I haven't seen him for a while; I try to avoid him whenever I can. I haven't gone to the past Christmas party because he would be there; I had said I had the flu and was just going to stay home for the holidays. I couldn't stand to see my mother realize that her lovely kind husband was beating me up every other day, so I just left. I only go to see her when he's out. I have been trying to avoid him, and I know, from past experience, that he doesn't like when I do that." I shuddered as another bull-like roar blew through the halls. Harry and Louis looked concerned and I whispered jokingly,

"So, we should probably get out of here." They laughed, and just then Liam, Niall, Zayn, and a doctor came in. "Is that man a relative of yours?" The doctor asked, and I nodded.

"Unfortunately. He's my stepfather, and he's come to find me. But I don't want to see him. Is there any way for me to leave without him noticing?" The doctor nodded and said "One second." He pulled of the straps of my hospital bed and handed me my other clothes back. I quickly changed, and then the doctor motioned for us to follow him.

We followed the doctor quickly and quietly through the halls, getting farther away from my stepfather, and towards a side exit. My hip ached with every step, but I ignored it as best as I could. As we were about to get out, I heard a voice yell out, and I glanced over my shoulder. I stumbled in fear as I saw my stepfather looking in my direction and coming towards me. My hip reared in pain and I winced, and it was loud enough for the boys to hear. The boys and the doctor turned to look, and all gasped.

"We need to run!" I shouted, and the boys agreed. I started to run and fell as my hip screamed. Harry caught me and lifted me up in his arms.

"I got you." He said and we started running for the exit, but my father was faster. He ran up next to Harry and grabbed my arm. He yanked me roughly out of Harry's grip and pulled me away into another hallway. He slammed the doors apart and then threw me against a wall. I screamed out in pain and looked into Ray's face. Ray was a giant; he stood up to about seven feet. "Oh hey Ray, you look… bigger." I whispered and Ray laughed. "Steroids. They're great, aren't they?" I struggled to get out of his grip as I called out for help. I tried to bring up a knee to his stomach, but he caught it and said, "Bad girl, Nessa. You know you can't fight; that's my job." I cringed at his nickname for me and told him to go to hell. He spit in my face and punched me in the stomach and asked me if I had anything else to say. I whimpered in pain and shook my head.

Suddenly, a door flew open and a group of policemen came in, followed by the boys. Liam, Louis, Niall, and Zayn and the cops pulled Ray off me and injected him with a tranquilizer shot. Harry grabbed me away from Ray's reach, and we watched as Ray whispered something as he drifted off to sleep, about "payback" and "I'll get you later" and then lost consciousness. I sobbed into Harry's shoulder as he held me and calmed me down. After the doctors checking to make sure there were no more broken bones from my newest accident, we left the hospital and went to my place. On the way, Liam asked if he and the rest of the boys, plus Paul for just a little while, could stay at my place. Of course, I accepted, and asked why they were in Bailey, Ellsworth in the first place.

He explained, "The fans were getting a little crazy and sneaking into our houses. We knew there were less people here, so less publicity and less crazy fans." I smiled and said, "Well here's one fan, but I promise I'm not crazy." I felt much better once I knew I wouldn't have to be alone for a while. "How long do you want to stay?" I hoped it was for a long time, but I knew they were famous; they couldn't just disappear. Liam looked for assistance at the other guys. Zayn spoke up, "I think for a couple of months. Paul said there was a small recording studio in center of the town, and that we could record our second album while we're here. We can also go to a couple of interviews, maybe once a month, to make sure no one forgets about us." Zayn joked around, but Niall looked worried. "Could they really forget us?" I smiled kindly and hugged. "How could anyone forget such beauties like yourselves?" All the boys blushed except Harry, who put his arm around me and said, "I knew that's what you thought about me." I blushed and snuggled into him. The rest of the boys gave Harry looks and then changed the subject.

When we got to my apartment, I showed them around. "Well, this is my place! It's on the bigger side; I normally have two other roommates but they are both with their families. One of them, Rebecca, is on a romantic vacation with her boyfriend of three years," I rolled my eyes dramaticly, "and my other roommate, Aubrey, is visiting her father, who has phemonia." I led Zayn and Niall into Rebecca's room.

"You're lucky Aubrey moved all her crap out of the house while going to see her parents; she said she's probably staying there for a while and she might have to transfer out of our college." I stuck up my bottom lip and pouted, and Niall gave me a hug. I hugged him back and then left them to unpack. I gave Liam, Louis, and Harry the other room that belonged to Rebecca and made them promise that they wouldn't go through her stuff. Liam went to call Paul and the rest of the boys took a quick nap, because they all were jet lagged and tired out. I called my boss and told her I was okay and back in work as soon as possible, and then went to make ramen noodles.

**Hmmm, is that Varry romance I smell? I loved writing this chapter, and I am in the process of writing the next chapter! Please review. And, yeah it wasn't that violent.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Vanessa's Point of View**

At 6:30, dinner was ready and I called the boys in to the dining room. The boys came running in and shouting at the top of their lungs, singing "One Thing". I made them all be quiet and asked Liam if he had talked to Paul. He answered, "Yes. He said he'll come over in two days and take us to the recording studio to rehearse our new album." I nodded in understanding and turned towards the rest of the boys. Niall was staring at the food like he was in love with it, so we started to eat. (I had made sure Liam got a fork instead of a spoon.)

"So, what do you want to do tomorrow? We'll have a free fun day, because I don't have to work." I looked around at the boys excitedly, but Harry and Liam looked back with concerned eyes.

"Shouldn't you rest? Your hip is still hurting, right?" Harry asked me, but I looked at him and smiled. "I'm fine. It didn't hurt that bad, and I want to go to the beach tomorrow, even if we can't swim once we get there. It looks really pretty with all the snow." Louis cheered for that and then asked if I had any carrots. I laughed to myself as I got him some, and watched the boys joke around and spill their soup everywhere.

When we finished eating, Liam, Zayn, and Niall attacked the dishes, and Harry looked at the movies I had. We decided on the Karate Kid, and I grabbed us cookies from the kitchen as the movie started. After the first hour, I started to fall asleep on Harry. I snuggled into his chest, he kissed the top of my head and rubbed my back. In an attempt to wake me up, Louis whispered something to the rest of the boys, and then they all lay on top of Harry and me. Harry was squished on top of me as the weight of four almost full-grown boys sat on him.

"Hey!" He yelled, and the boys laughed, but got up and moved to the other couch.

After The Karate Kid ended, Niall suggested Grease. We sang along to all the songs as loud as we could, until the neighbors complained. We laughed and tried to stay quiet for the rest of the night. It did not stay silent for very long. After Grease ended, the boys headed off to get ready for bed. As I was brushing my teeth, the doorbell rang. Thinking it might be Paul, I threw my toothbrush in the sink, rinsed my mouth, and walked to the door. I saw it wasn't Paul when I opened the door. It was Ryan, my ex-boyfriend. I groaned loudly when I saw him standing there with flowers in his hand.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly. He looked up, with tears in his eyes. _Such a drama king. _He hadn't been sad or teary when I found him cheating on me with a bleach blonde skinny skank he had found on the street. I had cried over him for three months, but now I'm over it. I don't even know what I saw in him in the first place.

"I want to apologize for being- for being rude and cruel to you. You deserve better, but I-" He started speaking but I interrupted him.

"I don't want to here it!" I shouted. "I don't care if you're sorry, because you weren't sorry six months ago when I caught you with her." He stood there crying, and my heart felt a pang of sorrow; I doubted for a second that he was faking it. Liam and Louis must have heard me yelling from the bathroom, because they walked over.

"What's going on?" Louis asked sleepily, and Ryan's eyes widened.

"You're that slutty you need two guys to rebound from me?" He asked snottily, and my pity for him vanished. Louis and Liam looked outraged, and Ryan immediately regretted his words. I hissed, "Go home," and slammed the door in his face. I turned and ran my hands through my hair.

"Sorry about that guys." Liam smiled and said,

"Why are you sorry? That guy was just a jerk. Who is he, anyway?"

"Ugh, just an ex-boyfriend. We were together for about two years, and then I caught him with some chick, and then he said he was going to leave me anyway. Don't know why he is just now trying to apologize, because it's been six months." I rolled my eyes, and walked back to the bathroom. I finished brushing my teeth, and then went to go say goodnight to all the boys. In Rebecca's old room, Niall and Zayn were having a pillow fight.

"Guys! Get to bed, come on, it's late." I tucked them in like they were my children and turned off the lights. "Goodnight guys!" I whispered to them.

"Night." Said Niall. "Goodnight." Yelled Zayn. I went into Liam, Louis, and Harry's room to see them lying there all in one big bed, asleep. I chuckled and kissed them all on the forehead while saying goodnight.

I went back to my room, and snuggled into my warm bed. I went to sleep thinking about how lucky I was that One Direction were my roomates. I yawned once more, and closed my eyes.

**Harry's ****Point of View**

The clock said two in the morning when I needed to pee. Stupid Ramen noodle soup. As I was walking to the bathroom, I heard it. A wailing scream coming from Vanessa's room. I bolted towards her room as she screamed again. I grabbed the nearest thing I could find to use as a weapon, a lamp, and burst through the door to find no one but Vanessa. She was shaking with tears down her face, and crying out. I dropped the lamp and ran over to Vanessa. I wiped her tears away and realized that she was asleep.  
"Vanessa? Love, wake up. Please, wake up." I found myself tearing up, she looked like she was in so much pain, and I couldn't wake her up. Her eyes flooded as she cried out again, and this time I shook her hard and held her tight as I begged her to wake up. Finally she opened her eyes. When she realized where she was, she burst into tears all over again. I held her close to me and let her cry it out, all the while rubbing her back and comforting her. When she quieted down, she snuggled into my chest and fisted my shirt, then whispered, "Please stay with me." Then she fell asleep, and I stayed with her. After I went to the bathroom.

**Okay, weird chapter. Not my best, but it is better than it was before, so... Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Vanessa's Point of View**

I woke up late, my face snuggled into an old shirt. I moved closer to the cloth, and then jumped up when a hand stroked my hair.

"Ryan, what did I tell you about- oh, it's you." I sighed in relief as Harry yawned and stretched his arms.

"Who's Ryan?" He asked. I lay back down and replied, "My ex-boyfriend. He used to stroke my hair when I was asleep, he knew I didn't like it though." Harry smiled and rubbed my head again. I scowled at him and crossed my arms around my chest.

"So why are you here?" I asked, and Harry turned serious.  
"You don't remember last night? You were screaming and crying out in your sleep, and I came in, thinking you were hurt, and you woke up and asked me to stay with you. So I did." He looked concerned at my confusion, but I couldn't remember. Then, suddenly, it hit me.

"Oh my gosh. I remember. I was having a horrible nightmare, I can't remember what it was, but it was so scary," my voice caught and tears pricked my eyes, even though I couldn't remember what the dream was about. I shook it off and slipped out of bed. I grabbed some clothes and said,

"I'm going to take a shower. Can you see if anyone else is awake? We should start to get ready for the beach." Harry nodded and went out, calling out,

"Boo Bear! Nialler! Everybody, wake up!" I giggled at their nicknames and turned on the shower. My stomach was feeling bruised and when I undressed, I realized why. On my stomach, there was a huge bruise where Ray had punched me. The skin around my belly button was stretched tight, and colored purple and yellow. I touched it lightly and yelped; it was very sore. I tried my best to avoid it as I turned on the shower, and then looked for more bruises. There was another one on my lower back where I had hit the wall, and a small one on my upper arm where Ray grabbed me. I carefully avoided them while I showered, and then got dressed. I pulled on a long sleeve shirt to cover up the bruise on my arm, and a pair of dark jeans along with dark blue sneakers. And with my stomach numb from the hot shower, I walked into the kitchen.

The boys were all ready and sitting at the table, eating breakfast. One or some of the boys had made scrambled eggs, and when I went over Louis offered some to me. I politely took it from him and ate it. It was surprisingly good, so I hummed my approval, and Louis smiled.

I swallowed and said, "Are you guys ready to go to the beach?" They all nodded and smiled. I swallowed the rest of my food, and ran to grab my bag.

"We should go now, it will take us a while."

We rented a dark blue mini-van, and got in. Zayn and Niall sat in the back, while Harry sat shotgun and Liam and Louis sat in the middle seats. As I started the car, One thing came on, and the boys started singing along. I laughed as they got out of their seats and danced around the small space in the van. I sang along, and tried my best to keep my eyes on the road, instead of on the dancing boys.

I pulled into a parking spot near the beach boardwalk, and the boys jumped out. Harry opened my door for me and said, "My lady, your door." I giggled and thanked him as I hopped out. My stomach started throbbing, but I ignored it. We were there to have fun, not worry about me. The boys got onto the beach, and started running around chasing each other. I dropped my bag onto the sand and set out a blanket for us to sit on, when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"You're it!" screamed Louis, and I laughed and got up to chase them. I tapped Niall, and ran away from him, screaming "Niall's it!" Everyone ran in different directions, trying to find a hiding place. I hide behind a big clump of frozen snow (remember, it's December) and waited. Suddenly, someone collided with me. I almost screamed, but remembered I was hiding. I looked up to see Liam had run into me, trying to hide. He smiled at me and mouthed, sorry, and I nodded and tried not to laugh. He got up and snuck off to another hiding spot, while I sat down again. After a little while, I heard someone yelling, "Liam's it!" and I felt a little bit bad, because it was my fault he had to leave this hiding spot and get caught. I shook it off, and moved to go to another hiding spot. I walked to my left, but stopped when I heard, "I found you Vanessa!" and turned to my right. Liam was running towards me. I screamed and ran as fast as I could away from him, my stomach prickling the whole way. I started to get winded, and then someone tackled me. Liam had caught up, and was now poking me, repeating, "You're it, you're it, ha ha you're it!" I got up and pretended to be upset about being tackled.

"Liam, I don't want to be it." I said, trying to give him puppy dog eyes. Bad mistake. Liam gave me an evil look, and said, "I can make you feel better!" He started to tickle my stomach, and it flared out in pain. I screamed and fell over, but Liam, thinking it was a scream of laughter, kept going. I shrieked at him to stop, and then he realized I was crying out in pain, not joy. He immediately jumped off me and said, "Vanessa, what's wrong? What did I do?" I whimpered in pain and held my stomach protectively. Liam took my hands away and lifted my shirt to see my stomach. It was worse then in the morning; the bruise had grown bigger, and was a variety of ugly colors. Liam sucked in a shocked breath, and then yelled for the boys. I begged him not to tell them, but it was too late. The boys came running to us, looking worried at me on the ground.

"What's going on? Why's Vanessa on the ground?" asked Niall, and Liam answered for me.

"I tagged her, and she pretended to be upset, and so I started to tickle her, and she screamed in pain, and clutched her stomach. I lifted her shirt to see why, and I saw this." Liam lifted my shirt again, and the boys stood frozen, shocked. Then before I knew it, Harry was at my side, holding my head, and the rest of the boys were gathered around me, looking upset. Liam mumbled something to Zayn about leaving, and I tried to protest, but could barely breathe. Harry looked into my eyes. "Love, can you get up?" I tried to sit up and cried out in pain. The slightest movement of my stomach area struck me like a knife. I fell back down into Harry's arms, and tried to take deep breaths. Harry said something to Louis, and then he picked me up and carried me back to the car. Harry drove back to the apartment, while I lay in Liam's arms, trying not to move.

"I'm sorry guys. I ruined the whole day by being hurt. I wish we could stay longer," I trailed off, and Zayn rubbed my hand kindly.

"Vanessa, it's not your fault. Plus, we were going to leave soon anyway." I smiled at him and closed my eyes. Soon enough, everything faded to black.

**I hope you guys liked it! Sorry it took so long, had a busy few weeks.**


End file.
